


The Nerf Gun War™

by SebbyMagala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyMagala/pseuds/SebbyMagala
Summary: I wanted to thank @haikyuuliberos on Tumblr for letting me use their Nerf Gun War! AU were Hinata gets hit in the eye and Nerfs are banned forever and Asahi cries. There's nothing bad, and I tried, please enjoy.





	

It was that weekend again! Team sleep over at Daichi’s. The craziest and funniest things always happen on Daichi’s weekend, mostly to piss off the host.

Noya and Tanaka’s bags had been suspiciously lumpy but no one questioned it. Someone really should have. The two were planning a scheme. A scheme that would go down in Karasuno history!

They packed enough Nerf guns for the whole team, even Yachi. This had to be fun! What could ever go wrong? If only they stopped to think about that side.

In the meantime the team was squished in front of the TV taking turns on Mario Kart. Sitting out was Noya, Tanaka, Hinata and Suga. Noya pulled Tanaka and Suga aside and over to the bags.

“You know the plan right?” Noya whispered.

“Nishinoya it’s twelve-am.” Suga warned.

So they were an hour behind schedule.

“It’s alright bro! Everyone’s still up! Plenty of ammo, guns for everyone- the plan is still perfect!” Tanaka struggled not to yell.

Suga nodded, looking over at a drowsy Daichi, before smirking.

“As long as I get the first shot at Daichi then.” His eyes were mischievous.

The three laughed on accident, which drew Tsukishima’s attention but Suga waved him off with an innocent smile and hushed the other two. They pulled out their personal Nerf guns, fully loaded. Noya and Tanaka carried the extras to their hiding spots, Suga carried the extra ammo to throw, so the others would have to scatter to start firing.

Noya and Tanaka took their places and nodded to Suga. The silver blonde ran, footsteps silent and elegant as he jumped in front of the TV to open fire at Daichi. Suga jumped over the first years on the floor and threw the spare ammo in the air as the hidden duo came out at the distraction to fire at the team. Rubber bullets were everywhere. Nerf guns were being tossed to team mates and they scattered to collect the ammo.

The whole thing happened so fast Daichi couldn’t let out his surprised cry. He certainly was awake now.

Mario Kart long forgotten the game’s music was being drown out by war calls and laughter, the TV being the only light source for the room.

Noya let out one of the loudest war cries and shot at Tanaka.

“I’ve been hit! How could you betray me bro?” The victim called out dramatically, falling.

At this more people shot at him, all vulnerable on the floor. Noya ran away yelling,

“All’s fair in love and war! No allies!”

“In that case.” He heard Asahi.

“Rolling…THUNDER!” Noya rolled to dodge every bullet aimed at him by the giant.

“Uuuuuoooooah!” Hinata fanboyed, stars in his eyes.

“Dumbass Hinata.” Kageyama called as he shot at the smaller male.

“Bakageyama!” Hinata returned fire.

His aim was bad. He hit Yachi, who yelped hiding behind the couch, then Daichi who was aiming for Ennoshita, then Yamaguchi who was hiding behind Tsukki, lastly Asahi. At that Asahi turned and aimed at Hinata, laughing. He fired. Things did not go to plan after that. The Nerf bullet hit his eye. Hinata collapsed, covering his eye. Everything stopped.

“Hinata!” Suga and Daichi were at the baby crows side first.

Asahi cried by Nishinoya’s side, the latter attempting to comfort him. Although, Hinata started laughing. When he uncovered his eye Daichi gasped and ran to get all things he knew would help his team mates eye.

“It’s a broken blood vessel, nothing serious.” Suga stated, mostly for Asahi’s sake.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, Hinata.” Asahi wailed.

Noya crawled into his lap and worked on calming the glass hearted giant down. Daichi came back with eye drops, aspirin, and a glass of water/

“The eye drops will soothe any irritation; the aspirin will thin the blood in your eye, but do not rub at all. It should heal on its own with no effects.” Daichi stressed.

“Alright, this was fun and all but,” Suga started looking pointedly at the pile that was Noya and Tanaka all over a sniffling Asahi, “Nerf gun wars are banned forever.”

There were some complaints, some mutters of agreement.

“It’s three-am. We need to head to bed anyways.” Daichi scolded.

“Yeah, whatever, Dadchi! We’re already getting this from Sugamama anyways!” Tanaka called, making Suga laugh and Daichi flush.

After that was all settled Asahi slept between Hinata and Noya as Hinata slept between Asahi and Suga. Mutters and giggles were heard until everyone was truly asleep. There were no more Nerf gun wars after that, but it didn’t stop Tanaka and Noya from planning other schemes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how I can improve or if you liked it???


End file.
